Chapter One Hundred Nine of Doom
The one hundred ninth chapter of Eternal Destiny The Archer's Hunt: Part Seven Newt Naga found the wanted poster and decided to take a break from Dagbert to look for Wood. CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED NINE OF DOOM Gabilan led them to the other hippocampi. "Hey!" Rune said to one of them. "What's your name?" "Rune," Gabilan said. "The other hippocampi cannot actually speak English, nor do they have names that a human can pronounce." "Oh," he said. Then he looked at the hippocampus he'd asked. "In that case, I'll just call you Shadowfax." "That's not really necessary," Monica said. "If you want to talk to anyone here, there's Gabilan, Sasha, and the other merfolk." "Besides, Shadowfax, really?" Dana said. "You're losing your old touch." "Fine," Rune said, pointing to another hippocampus. "That's Ultimate Marine Spirit the Tenth! Better name than Shadowfax?" "Is he always like this?" Monica muttered. "Pretty much," Fred said. "Except when a fight starts. Then he sometimes gets serious." "I see you've found some humans," a mermaid said to Monica as she swam past them. "I assume they're not any of Logrien's people?" "With all due respect, no," Roy said. "None of us had heard of this Logrien until our arrival in the river. In fact, we've offered to help you with your problem." "Good luck," a human said. "Salt River's stuck. There's no way now it can thrive. It frankly can't survive. The sacrifice is unfortunate, one I can't help but regret. But very, very necessary, so let's just go for it." "What?" Caitlyn demanded. "You're okay with what Logrien's doing?" "He is Logrien," Gabilan told her. "That's right," Logrien said. "No bark, all bite. Makin' the scene, I'm C Logrien. The fishies may be hatin' but my people are creatin'. We need it all, and we're takin' the stock. We answer the call, then we roll and rock. So you say you're itchin' to fight. So face my fury - face my might!" "Was that freestyle?" Rune asked. "Not written ahead of time, you just started rhyming? Cause that's pretty epic." "That's what you took from it?" Caitlyn asked exasperatedly. "'C' Logrien? Any chance there's a connection with that team from the competition - D, J, N, X, and Z? The Alphabet Alliance?" "Ah, so you know my peeps. Well I guess it's serious; we playin' for keeps. Come to think of it, didn't A say that a group would be comin' today? I take it you're the people who're messin' with out scheme, the ones who call themselves the Triangle Team? Just a little warning: I'm guaranteed to win. But let's put that aside and let the battle begin!" "You're on." Links Eternal Destiny Previous Chapter: Chapter One Hundred Eight of Doom Next Chapter: Chapter One Hundred Ten of Doom Trivia *This chapter was written by DarkCyberWolf on 24 September 2013. *Characters met this chapter: Do Shadowfax and Ultimate Marine Spirit X count? Plus C Logrien Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Eternal Destiny Category:Chapter Page